resistancefandomcom-20200214-history
Satan
An unnamed creature, although referred by the deeply religious couple Jonathan and Jean Rose as Satan, is a Feral Chimera that is able to create Grims and Leeches, and lives in the underground mines of Mt. Pleasant, Pennsylvania. It usually reveals its head and hardly reveals its body. The creature is shown to have a large head and four tentacle-like claws, one on each corner of its face. Its body appears to be shaped like that of a Leaper. Satan was responsible for decimating much of the people of Mt. Pleasant and efforts in trying to kill it ended in horrific disaster, in which hundreds of people were killed in the first month since its appearance. Joseph Capelli and Jonathan Rose hunted down the creature, in which Satan badly wounded the latter. Satan attempted to chase down Capelli to a service elevator where it's finally killed when Capelli throws a acetylene gas tank into its mouth, causing it to explode and destroying its head. Strategy This Chimera serves as a boss in the mines of Mt. Pleasant, Pennyslvania. Its body is invincible, and cannot be hurt by gunfire of any kind. However, this is not much of a problem, seeing as how Satan rarely ever shows its body. Much of this fight is pretty much scripted. The first part involves running through the tunnels away from Satan, as it attempts to kill Jonathan and Capelli. Simply follow John during this part to stay alive. However, if you start to fall behind, you will be killed. Eventually, Satan will smash its head through a wall, and attempt to kill John and Capelli. During this part, the player must shoot the massive Chimeras' eyes to temporarily blind it. The Bullseye or carbine are recommended to attack the eyes due to their high accuracy and rate of fire. When Satan is blinded, the player must then throw an acetylene tank into its mouth and then shoot the tank to detonate it and cause major damage to the beast. Satan will then back off, and John will beg you to go after it and kill it, as he cannot due to the fact that he was injured in the battle. The player must then run through a series of tunnels again, while being chased by Satan. Make sure to retreat into the smaller tunnels as much as possible, as you will not be able to outrun it. Just keep retreating into the tunnels while moving forward, and you should be able to stay alive. The final part of the boss battle is very similar to before, except this time Satan will actually burst through the wall into the room with Capelli. You have to retreat into a small recess in the side of the room to survive. Satan will then attempt to eat you, but won't be able to reach you in the recess. Simply shoot its eyes again to blind it, then throw an acetylene tank into its mouth. Shoot the canister to detonate it, and Satan will finally die, by having its upper jaw almost completely blown off. Category:Resistance 3 Enemies Category:Chimera Category:Bosses